Selene's Story
by xashleyambrosia
Summary: A simple story I made for one of my roleplay characters on a different website. I hope you enjoy. :


The young elfin girl padded through the forest with big, bright curious silver eyes. _Where was her mother? Had she abandon her? _ This shy little elf was only five years of age and was on the verge of tears. She yelped as the thorn bushes rustled in front of her. The jet black feathers on her wings fluffed up in anticipation. She couldn't fly yet, for no one would teach her. A tall, dark man stepped from the bushes and her eyes glittered. _Someone had come to help her at last! _"Sir, have you seen my mother?" The young girl chirped and flinched away as the man's harsh eyes met hers, with a light of murder in them. "Shut up, demon." He snarled and grabbed her arm, turning and dragging her along with him. _Demon? What was a demon? _

They reached a dock and the man shoved her into a small cage. _What was happening? What where they going to do to her? _A small porcelain bottle was thrown in at her. "Drink that." The bright little girl shook her blonde head. In an instant a dagger was only a few inches from her throat. "Drink it!" One man growled. The girl slowly picked up the bottle and pressed it to her lips. She drank it slowly, choking at its thickness. A thick haze filled her eyes and she slumped to the ground.

The next time she woke a terrible pain flowed through her. "Ow." She murmured. The source was coming from her back and she ran her hands across it. Something warm and sticky covered her small hand, and as she looked she screamed. Her deep steaming blood dripped off her hand and onto the thick stone floor. Light, quick steps echoed throughout the stone room. "Shh now. You will be just fine." A soft voice stated quietly. The girl looked up and tears flowed down her face. "M-mother?" She stuttered; still dazed. "No, I'm not your mother. I'm here to take you to your father." The woman looked no more than sixteen, and her voice was soft and smooth. She unlocked the cage door and motioned with her hands for the little girl to come forward. "Come Selene. Your father's waiting, and not patiently, may I add." Selene nodded and followed the woman out into the forest. "What about my wings?" The brunette looked at her in shock. "Wings? Oh. Oh my."She had just noticed the blood pooling down Selene's back and she retched in disgust. "We will talk to your father about that." She muttered closing her eyes momentarily, before continuing to walk. They seemed to walk for hours to the young girl, before they reached a towering dark castle.

A medium built man stood at the entrance, appearing no more than twenty. The instant they reached him, he pulled the young brunette into his arms and kissed her passionately. Selene stared on with wide eyes, until he finally released the girl. He turned to Selene smiling proudly. "Selene, my darling girl, your home at last." Selene looked at him in confusion; she had never seen this man in her life. What did he mean, 'home at last'. She wanted her mother and tears started to pool in her eyes. The man scooped her up in his arms. "Shh now, everything will be alright. Trust me." His black eyes frightened her, wishing for her mother's beautiful wistful silver eyes. As she shrank back he frowned and held her out toward the woman. "Abigail, would you please take her to the guest quarters? Draw her a bath as well, that blood won't come off very well once it dries." Abigail took her from her father and carried her gently to a warm room with a large bed covered in soft, fluffy pillows and blankets. A fire glowed in the corner and the next room led to a claw-foot tub. She was laid on the bed and she closed her eyes, listening to all the sounds around her.

* * *

Selene groaned as Abigail woke her. _Time for training already? Damn._ She thought in her half-sleeping state. Her black eyes opened angrily, glaring up at her step-mother. At age eighteen she should not have to woken up. She sat up slowly, her deep black hair spilling down her back. Selene shook her head, trying to clear it, and walked into the bathroom. She stretched in front of the mirror, her back aching from the training the night before. She glanced into the mirror, running her hands over the ridge of her eyelids, dark eyeliner appearing under her finger tips. She smiled as she pulled her fingers through her curly hair, it instantly straightening. Abigail tapped impatiently on the door. "Come Sel, your father wishes your presence immediately!" Selene growled, shooting her signature, 'Go to hell' look towards the brunette. Abigail backed down slightly; no witch compared to a demon. She paraded down the stair case, looking at her father as she entered the throne room. "What could be so important you had to wake me?" She said, ignoring his returning glare.

"You have a suitor to see you, Selene." Selene growled. _Oh, great not this again. _She thought, but spoke other words aloud. "Father, aren't I old enough to decide my own mate?" Her father chuckled. "Why, so you can pick that avian?" Selene flinched away and her retort held more than pure hatred. "Oh, have you forgotten I'm _half_ avian myself? That my _mother _was an avian? You _do not_ choose my mate, I do." She proceeded from the room then, pushing a guard to the ground as he tried to stop her, and grabbing another –a shapeshifter- to take with her to the gardens.

They reached the gardens and she looked at the guard. "Ian, what would you do?" He looked at her uncertainly. "Follow my heart, I presume?" He asked, his violet eyes meeting hers. "Ian, would you speak as you wish and not treat me as an heir? I hate it." He nodded. "Yet, that is what _I_ would do, Sel." She looked off towards the river. "And I can't, because that would mean running, and my father hunting me down, killing everyone I am fond of, just to get me home." She leaned on him, and he gave her a slight hug. "What if I said I could get you out without your father realizing, until too late? I could get Demetri out of here and he could meet you in the forests on the island." Selene looked at him, her eyes wide with awe. "You could really do that?" When he nodded she kissed him, his surprise making him pull away unwillingly. Selene grimaced. "Sorry." She murmured, looking at him uncertainly. "No, no it is fine… Just surprised, plus I don't think Demetri would enjoy that." He muttered, frowning. "Ha, you know I don't like him in that way, no matter how he may feel. So he can get over it." She kissed him again, and for a long while they did, enjoying each other's presence, until finally they planned her freedom.

*Epilogue*

That morning, while her father laid asleep, Selene, with the help of Ian, departed from her father's kingdom. She never met Demetri on the island, he didn't get away. He and Ian were caught, and punished severely. Ian was allowed to live, for Demetri took the blame, knowing of Selene's love for him. In the next years Ian aged, as Selene didn't, and as she heard he was soon to die, she went to see him. He lay in bed, looking as young as he ever was, but on the inside, his body decayed. His eyes opened, as she laid a kiss on his lips one last time, and he murmured, "I love you," and she whispered it back. He passed then, Selene's tears dropping onto his cheek, as she took flight from the castle once again. She had been free and finally, so was Ian.

The End.

2009 Copyright © Ashley Johnson

Please, don't steal. If you had something you loved, how would you like it if I took them? Yes I love my writings and art. Check out more on my deviantArt: .com

Disclaimer: If this is anything like a book or other media, I did not steal it; I just tried to use my imagination, my apologies.


End file.
